La serpiente roja
by Hamykia
Summary: Nezumi entra en su casa y se encuentra a Shion desnudo en el suelo, asustado por las marcas rojas que han salido por su cuerpo. Nezumi habla con Shion e intenta animarle, diciéndole "Y que tengas una serpiente roja enrollada alrededor de tu cuerpo resulta bastante tentador", mientras con sus dedos acaricia la marca roja.
Nezumi siguió acariciando la piel de Shion, mientras recorría las marcas rojas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Según descendía, Shion no pudo ocultar su reacción por más tiempo.
-Vaya -sonrió Nezumi-. Al final te pongo yo más que verte desnudo en un espejo, ¿eh?  
-Cállate, es culpa tuya por hacer eso -Shion no apartó su mirada de los ojos de Nezumi ni hizo nada por ocultarlo-.  
Nezumi apartó su mano y acercó su rostro al de Shion.  
-¿Tanto te gusta que te toque? ¿O debería parar?  
Shion no sabía qué contestar, ya que no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad.  
-¿No te doy asco?  
Nezumi dejó de sonreír  
-Ya te dije que me gusta tu pelo, y que la serpiente me parece muy sexy, ¿no? Deberías aceptarlo de una vez, no es para tanto.  
Nezumi se levantó del suelo y suspiró.  
-Si no te arrepientes, no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto.  
Nezumi se sirvió un vaso de agua sin mirar a Shion siquiera.  
-¿No deberías vestirte?  
-¿Te molesta que esté desnudo?  
Nezumi sintió que Shion le miraba fijamente mientras acababa el vaso de agua y lo depositaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. No podía bromear de nuevo sobre el delgado cuerpo de Shion. No en ese momento, después de lo que había pasado. Además, ya no tenía ganas de bromear.  
Nezumi suspiró y se giró hacia Shion. Si se iba de la habitación ahora sería como haberle dicho que sí, y no conseguiría nada, así que quería ver la expresión de Shion antes de poder decidir una respuesta apropiada.  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shion, que le miraba fijamente, arrodillado en el suelo y sin ocultar su erección, Nezumi se sorprendió, y se alegró de que la mesa siguiera ocultando su propia reacción.  
Pero seguía sin saber qué contestar. Irse ahora lo haría demasiado obvio. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, pero jamás podría hacerlo sabiendo que Shion estaba desnudo y mirándole fijamente. Tenía que conseguir que Shion se vistiera, pero no podía pensar con claridad.  
-¿No te da vergüenza? Estar desnudo delante de otra persona, y en ese estado. Eres demasiado inocente, demasiado vulnerable, tienes que aprender a cuidar de tí mismo o...  
-¿O qué? -interrumpió Shion-. Claro que me da vergüenza que veas esto -dijo mirando la marca roja que recorría su cuerpo-. Pero prefiero que seas tú antes que cualquier otra persona.  
-No, no me refería a eso -murmuró Nezumi apartando la mirada-.  
"¿De verdad es tan denso o se está riendo de mí?", pensó mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Nezumi?  
"¡Mierda!"  
El cuerpo de Nezumi reaccionó por su cuenta, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Mientras veía cómo sucedía todo a cámara lenta, no pudo evitar arrepentirse, por primera vez en su vida, de su instinto de supervivencia.  
Quizá porque había estado preocupado por ocultar su deseo, no se había dado cuenta de que Shion se había levantado y se había acercado a él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba justo detrás de él hasta que oyó su voz, susurrando su nombre, y notó la mano sobre su hombro. Por eso no pudo controlarse. Un animal reacciona violentamente si lo acorralan cuando se siente vulnerable. Nezumi sabía cómo acabaría todo, pero no pudo detenerse hasta el final.  
Cuando volvió a tener su cuerpo bajo control, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a Shion, que parecía sorprendido pero no asustado. Nezumi le había inmovilizado y ahora estaba sobre él, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano, con su cara a cinco centímetros de la suya, y con sus muslos rodeando las caderas de Shion, inmovilizando sus piernas.  
Era una presa perfecta. Shion no podría zafarse de ella en diez años. Nezumi se habría sentido orgulloso y se habría reído, si no fuera porque... el hecho de estar en esa posición significaba que... o Shion era un idiota integral o se había dado cuenta de lo que había intentado ocultar.  
Mientras recuperaba el aliento, pensó en todo lo que podía decir para escabullirse de esa situación. Pero no se le ocurría nada, y aún no controlaba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para soltar a Shion. Solo podían mirarse a los ojos, ambos con la misma expresión de sorpresa.  
De pronto la visión de Nezumi cambió, y notó algo suave apretándose contra sus labios.  
Shion lo estaba besando.

Shion notó cómo la presión sobre sus caderas y sus muñecas disminuía ligeramente y la sangre volvía a fluir. No entendía qué se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento. En realidad no había pensado en nada. Simplemente había hecho lo que parecía más lógico en ese momento.  
No, besar a Nezumi no era algo lógico, fuera cual fuese la situación. Ese tipo de acciones no eran racionales, y nunca las había entendido. Nunca había sentido el deseo de besar a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien de su mismo sexo. Las relaciones entre dos hombres no estaban muy bien vistas en No. 6 porque no tenían como finalidad la reproducción. Pero Shion ya no estaba en No. 6, y de todos modos nunca le habían preocupado las normas. Y, sin embargo, a Shion no le gustaba relacionarse con gente. ¿Por qué estaba besando a Nezumi? No le gustaba estar con gente, pero le gustaba estar con Nezumi. Y le había besado. ¿Por qué? Era como el día en que abrió la ventana de su cuarto. Como el día en que salió corriendo sin despedirse de su amiga, a quien no iba a ver en dos años. Shion había tenido pensamientos violentos a veces. Y a veces había actuado por impulso. Pero era algo que le incomodaba. No siempre podía controlarse.  
Y ahora estaba besando a Nezumi, y mientras le besaba calculaba mentalmente el porcentaje de posibilidades de que Nezumi le echara de su casa y le dejara en la calle. Repasó decenas de resultados en su mente, cada uno más deprimente que el anterior, pero sólo habían pasado algunos segundos cuando despegó sus labios de los de Nezumi y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el suelo.  
Nezumi le miraba a los ojos fijamente. Parecía sorprendido y asustado, pero no se apartó ni dijo nada en absoluto. Los segundos parecían horas. Nezumi pareció reaccionar al fin. Parpadeó y volvió a respirar.  
"Ahora me gritará", pensó Shion.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –la voz de Nezumi sonaba tranquila, pero Shion estaba demasiado cerca y veía el nerviosismo en sus ojos-. ¿Pensabas que te iba a soltar por un simple beso?  
"¿Tan enojado está?", se preguntó.  
Pensó en la pregunta de Nezumi. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Mientras pensaba en las posibles causas, se sentía algo confuso. No encontraba una repuesta lógica que sonara convincente.  
-No... –susurró sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Nezumi-.  
"Porque tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca, y no paro de pensar en ellos".  
-Porque quería.  
Shion no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Nezumi. A pesar de estar inmovilizado contra el suelo, no se sentía incómodo en absoluto. Notaba la ropa y el peso de Nezumi sobre su piel desnuda. Notaba el calor que desprendía la entrepierna de Nezumi sobre la suya propia. Se había dado cuenta de que Nezumi estaba tan duro como él, y deseó poder sentir su piel en vez de la ropa.  
Cuando Shion se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, sintió que se ponía nervioso. Notó que su cara estaba caliente y que su pulso se aceleraba. Le costaba respirar con normalidad. Le aterraba pensar que Nezumi estaba tan cerca de él que no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que esos síntomas indicaban.  
-¿Por qué me miras así? –le preguntó Nezumi alejando la cabeza para verle mejor-.  
"Porque quiero sentir tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío".  
-¿Así, cómo? –susurró Shion, mirando sus ojos grises-.  
Nezumi soltó sus muñecas y se sentó sobre él sin cambiar de posición las piernas, que seguían inmovilizando sus extremidades inferiores. Miró a Shion como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Nezumi se mordía los labios, confundido-.  
"Porque es la primera vez que deseo a alguien".  
Shion ya había sospechado muchas veces que no era normal estar pensando durante cuatro años en una persona que habías visto una vez durante unas cuantas horas. Era cierto que Nezumi había cambiado su vida por completo, pero no era esa la razón por la que no había hablado sobre Nezumi con nadie, ni siquiera con Safu. La verdad era que pensar en Nezumi le había hecho sentir de un modo que no podía explicar. Y no estaba seguro de haber querido hacerlo aunque hubiera sabido cómo.  
-¿Qué cara? –contestó al fin y, sin darse cuenta, dirigió su mirada a otra parte de Nezumi que no eran sus ojos grises-.  
Nezumi siguió su mirada hasta llegar a donde sus miembros se rozaban a través de su propia ropa. Al incorporarse, había cambiado de posición, y Shion se había excitado aún más con el breve rozamiento. Ahora Shion estaba más duro que él. Shion se arrepintió de no haber controlado su mirada y se cubrió los ojos con uno de los brazos recién liberados. Era imposible ocultarlo o negarlo ya, y no quería ver la reacción de Nezumi. Quería que le tragara la tierra ahí mismo. Le costaba respirar.  
Sintió cómo Nezumi cambiaba de posición, incorporándose. Al volver a notar el roce, Shion no pudo evitar que un leve jadeo escapara por sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Siempre había sido tan sensible? ¿Sería por la mutación? Eso podría explicar la...  
Shion dejó de pensar cuando Nezumi empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Tuvo que apartar su brazo y mirar para cerciorarse de que era Nezumi. Nunca había visto a nadie besar de ese modo, y tardó un tiempo en entender cómo debía mover sus labios y su lengua. Cuando respondió, Nezumi lo besó más intensamente y Shion olvidó todo lo demás.

Nezumi estaba aterrorizado. No podía creerse que estuviera haciendo algo así. No había podido controlarse. Y ya no podía parar, su cuerpo no le respondía. No había podido detenerse cuando había inmovilizado a Shion contra el suelo, y no podía dejar de besarlo ahora.  
Al principio, Shion se había sorprendido tanto como él. Nezumi lo había visto en sus ojos.  
"¿No es él el que me ha estado provocando? ¿De qué se sorprende?", se preguntó indignado.  
Lo sorprendente era que hubiera tardado medio minuto en lanzarse sobre él desde que Shion lo besara, o desde que apareciera el deseo en su mirada. En los cuatro años que había pasado observándolo, jamás había visto esa expresión en su cara.  
Nezumi había planeado a la perfección el rescate de Shion, así como lo que pasaría a continuación. Shion se sorprendería con sus libros, Nezumi le dejaría investigar mientras se duchaba, y luego dejaría que Shion se diera una ducha mientras él preparaba la cena. Luego hablarían, y...  
Pero cuando Shion estaba involucrado, las cosas no siempre salían como Nezumi esperaba, para bien o para mal. Shion había estado a punto de morir, y durante esos días Nezumi había tenido mucho en qué pensar. Había decidido no atacar a Shion de ningún modo, y enseñarle a sobrevivir sin depender de nadie más.  
Incluso cuando se había encontrado a Shion desnudo frente al espejo, había podido mantener la compostura, pero luego la situación había escapado de su control y había acabado con un Shion acalorado y jadeante que se retorcía entre sus piernas.  
Nezumi pensaba que Shion le estaba provocando a propósito, y admitió a regañadientes que no se le daba nada mal. Cuando Shion cubrió sus ojos, ocultando su mirada llena de deseo, Nezumi pudo reaccionar y se agachó para decirle algo. Pero entonces Shion gimió y se restregó contra él, y cuando Nezumi quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban besándose.  
Shion había tardado en responder, pero ahora su lengua no paraba de retorcerse en el interior de su boca. Nezumi se preguntaba cómo alguien que besaba por primera vez podía hacerle sentir de ese modo.  
"¿Por primera vez?".  
Nezumi se dio cuenta de que a Shion le costaba respirar e intentó apartarse un poco, pero Shion se lo impidió, agarrándole por los hombros. Nezumi no se sentía cómodo, pero no dejó de besar a Shion, y este empezó a deslizar sus manos hacia abajo, hasta su cintura, y luego subió de nuevo, por debajo de la ropa. Las manos de Shion eran suaves y calientes, pero cuando recorrieron su piel, Nezumi sintió escalofríos.  
Poco a poco sintió el calor de la piel de Shion en su estómago. Esta vez Shion le dejó apartarse para poder terminar de quitarle la ropa. Nezumi, aún sentado sobre Shion y desnudo de cintura para arriba, volvió a mirarle a los ojos. La expresión de Shion había cambiado mucho después de un solo beso. Seguía habiendo deseo, pero había algo más que inquietó a Nezumi.  
Shion se incorporó, lo rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo, presionando sus labios sobre los de Nezumi durante un instante, para rápidamente pasar a recorrer el cuello con su lengua. Nezumi no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, y notó que los pantalones le apretaban cada vez más. Shion chupaba y lamía su piel, y no paraba de tocarle con sus manos.  
Cuando Nezumi ya no podía aguantar más y se disponía a rodear a Shion con sus brazos, Shion debió de cansarse de la incómoda postura y se recostó de nuevo. Volvía a tener la misma expresión de deseo que tanto había provocado a Nezumi antes. Con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, Shion le invitaba a seguir sin decir nada. Nezumi suspiró, dándose por vencido.

 _A partir de aquí, el fanfic se vuelve más explícito. Si sois mayores de edad y os interesa, podréis ver el resto en AO3 (uso el mismo nickname que aquí)._


End file.
